Solo Tuya
by youaremysilence
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de sakura, y ella le queire sar un presente, pero todo se saldra de control al tener que hacer la tarea...de la anatimia humana.


Hoy era su cumpleaños, estaba tan feliz, sabia que la rechazaria pero eso no le importaba, estaba feliz por que era un día especial así que para ese día le regalaria unas galletas hechas por ella misma.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-le saludo desde lejos alzando la mano

-Hmp...estoy ocupado-dijó sentado bajo un arbol cortando un pedaso de madera

-yo...yo solo queria decirte feliz cumpleaños sasuke-kun...-con una sonrisa le entrego la bolsita con galletas de chocolates en forma de corazon

-Hmp...-las recibio y siguio con lo suyo. Contenta se despidio y entro a la academia, lo entendia, de seguro no era la unica que le regalaba algo por su cumpleaños

-Ok chicos-habló kakashi-sensei-mañana quiero el informe sobre la anatomia humana-sakura estaba tan roja que se confundia con las paredes color carmesí. Todos se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas "que aburrido, hoy me toca el Aseo" penso, se despidio de kakashi-sensei y comenzo a limpiar el aula. luego de media hora termino y con las bolsas de basura subio a la sotea del colegio para dejarlas en la basura

-Ok...porfin termine, ahora me hire a casa a hacer la tarea- habló para si misma, termino de cerrar el gran recipiente y se dio media vuelta chocando con algo -

-¡Ah!...oh...sasuke-kun ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida, la mirada del pelinegro era totalmente diferente a la de esa mañana, su sharingan activado lo hacia ver mucho mas peligroso que de costumbre

-dime sa-ku-ra...¿ya hiciste la tarea?...-pregunto acorralandola en una esquina, con sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de la pelirosa

-n-no...-no entendia nada pero estaba nerviosa, tanto que parecia gelatina.

-hmp...eso pensé-susurro a su oido-si quieres yo te pouedo ayudar-mor dio el ovulo de su oreja haciendola sonrojar, se separo de ella y se acerco a sus labios y los lamio sensualmente. sakura cerro los ojos dejandose llevar por la sensacion extraña que vibraba en su bajo vientre.

la mano de sasuke bajo hasta la falda de sakura y acaricio su centro sobre la fina tela de las bragas de la pelirosa

-espera...¿¡que-que haces!-trato de separarlo de ella pero el sonrio

-no te preocupes...solo hacemos la tarea...-corrio susu bragas hacia un lado y acaricio su cabidad- esto...se llama clitorís-la acaricio haciendola temblar-estas mojada...sa-ku-ra

-m...sa-sasuke-kun- rapidamente bago sus bragas y las tiro a la basura, ella lo miro

-¡olle!...¿porque...?-le pregunto

-de todos modos no servian... estaban humedas...-su tono insinuante la exito de sobremanera y suspiro. puso la pierna de la pelirosa en su hombro y dio un lameton a su parte mas sensible

-¡ah! ¡ah!...-su lengua entraba con fiereza en la cabidad aciendola gritar

-esto...es el punto G- lo tocó y la vio desfallecer en el suelo. sakura con la respiracion agitada y los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sasuke levanto su polera dejando al aire sus cenos de tamaño proporcional a su cuerpo, masajenadolos se los llevo a su boca, luego de darle atencion a ambos bajo susu pantalones y sus boxer y sakura sonrio traviesamente

-no no...-se acerco a el y beso su abdomen contorneado

-sakura...-gruño exitado, ella sonrio y tomo su pene entre susu manos y lo acaricio de arriba a abajo, lamio sus testiculos haciendolo gruñir groserias y se lo hecho a la boca.

-m-me voy a correr...-aviso

-hazlo...quiero probarte-susu embestidas en la boca aumentaron haciendo que sasuke la mirara a los ojos con el sharingan activado, y sintió los jugos de sasuke

-delicioso...-lamio sus labios saboreando su sabor agridulce. sasuke, mas que exitado ta tomó de los hombros y la acerco a el

-ven acá...-la agarró de la nuca y la besó enredando su lengua con la de ella y estimulando su clitorís, sabía que era virgen y no la queria lastimar.

profundiso en beso y posiciono su pene el la entrada y lo metio de una sola estocada haciendola sangrar

-yo...du-duele...mucho-sollozo mordiendo el hombro de sasuke

-solo...calmate...luego gritaras mi nombre-la beso nuevamente y masajeo susu senos. sintio como ella luego de unos minutos de esta quieto se movia restregandose contra el

-si-sigue...sasuke...-kun-sonrio orgulloso al verla suplicante y la enbistio mas fuerte y se sento en una pequeña silla vieja y la sento sobre el

-Muevete...-le ordeno, sakura tomo impulso en susu hombros y lo cabalgo, sin llevar un ritmo adecuado-no sabes ha-hacerlo...-susurro en su odio y tomo susu cadelas y la ayudo a llevar el ritmo

-l-o si-sien...to-trato de decir, sakura se movio en circulos y gimio

-mi-mierda...me voy a correr...-gruño sasuke, sakura aumento la velocidad y llegaron al orgasmo, sasuke la beso y suspiro, luego la miro y se veia cansada y al mirar al suelo vió sangre.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto

-si...-murmuro algo apenada por la situacion-yo...creo que...me-mejor...-dejo la frace inconclusa y se comenzo a vestir.

-sakura...-la llamo mientras ella se acomodaba su falda-Gracias...-ella sorprendida lo miro con cara de interrogacion-por las galletas...-le respondio a su pregunta mental, ella asintio y se abotono su camisa. en un rapido movimiento sasuke la acorrado nuevamente pero esta ves de espalda

-no he dicho que te vistas...-le susurro sensualmente. saco su miembro del pantalón y levanto su falda

-sasuke-kun...¿me dolera?-pregunto sintiendo su miembro en su trasero

-solo un momento...luego me rogaras que siga-se hundio en ella y masajeo sus pechos, se quedo quieto unos minutos para que se acostumbrara y la penetro nuevamente por el trasero con mas fuerza, las enbestidas aumentaron y llegaron al climax nuevamente, saco su miembro de su interior y la dio vuelta, la miro a los ojos y la beso, pero esta vez fue un beso lento y con cariño, fue delicado y se saborearon mutuamente ya sin la calentura de hace un momento , sellando así la primera vez de sakura.

-¿sasuke-kun?-pregunto inocentemente

-hmp...-la miro como caminaba hasta el y lo abrazo

-te amó-le susurro en el oido y se escondio avergonzada en su cuello, el rio

-tambien yo...-correspindio a su abrazo y la levanto del suelo-y ahora eres solo mia...-le dio un tierno beso y la bajo

-solo tuya sasuke-kun...solo tuya.


End file.
